1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a male urinary catheter and, in particular, to an external condom-type catheter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Urinary catheters are often required for a variety of circumstances including individuals undergoing medical treatment or surgery, individuals who are neurologically impaired and those who are bed ridden. Elderly individuals who are incontinent of urine may also require urinary catheters, and such catheters are frequently used in a nursing home environment. Such individuals may be required to wear internal catheters. Men who are incontinent of urine, either due to illness, trauma or medical treatment, may be able to wear an external catheter. External catheters are also used by men with normal urinary control, such as long distance drivers or aircraft pilots, who are forced by circumstances to be away from restroom facilities for extended periods of time.
Internal catheters are well known. They comprise a tube that is inserted into bladder through the urethra; the other end of the tube connects to a collection receptacle, such as a urine collection bag. Internal catheters may cause the patient discomfort and are associated with multiple side effects including urinary tract infection, bladder stones, bleeding, and increased risk of bladder cancer. However, internal catheters generally are not subject to leaking. External catheters for male individuals are generally in the form a sheath that is worn over the penis, the distal end of the sheath being connected to a tube that leads to a collection receptacle. Such external catheters are known as condom catheters due to their resemblance to condoms. External male catheters are prone to several problems, including leakage, becoming dislodged or pulled loose, or irritation and ulceration of the penile skin. For example, a male typically experiences nocturnal erections or changes in body position which tend to dislodge the external catheter from the proper position so that leakage occurs. One method to prevent the catheter from becoming dislodged is the use of a double-sided adhesive tape. To prevent the catheter from becoming dislodged, the double-sided adhesive tape is wrapped around the penis and the catheter is adhered to the tape. The tape does not stretch during the nocturnal erections, however, and so proves to be a considerable discomfort to the wearer or may constrict and injure the underlying tissues. Also, removal of the catheter from the tape and subsequent removal of the tape from the penis causes irritation to the skin of the penis and discomfort to the wearer. Condom catheters have also been designed with an adhesive on the sheath of the catheter or applied as a paint directly to the penis with similar attendant problems as mentioned above.
The known condom catheters are rolled much like a condom. When in place, the proximal end of the catheter may still be somewhat rolled, is adjacent the body and is snug about the penis. Removal is accomplished by grasping the proximal end and pulling away from the body to invert the catheter. During removal, especially during removal by someone other than the wearer such as medical personnel or caretakers, the skin of the penis and body hairs may inadvertently be pinched while trying to grasp the proximal end that is snugly against the penis. Also, body hairs may become caught in the rolled portion during normal wear and pulled during the removal process.
In the known external male catheters, the collection bag is worn on the leg generally in the region of the calf or thigh. Alternately, the collection bag is supported on a bed frame or bedside support during bed rest or for bed ridden patients. A tube connects the collection bag to the catheter.